Vehicles are used in factory environments to assist with inventory management by transporting parts from one area of the factory to another along a vehicle pathway. For example, parts may be loaded on a vehicle in a staging area. Once the parts are loaded, the vehicle may drive along the vehicle pathway to an assembly area where the parts are unloaded and used in an assembly processes.
However, debris may accumulate on the vehicle pathway. Contact between debris and vehicles may damage the vehicles and the vehicle pathway and disrupt operation of the vehicles. Accordingly, cleaning systems for vehicle pathways are desired.